1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with an unloading system for shopping carts, in which the products to be unloaded are arranged randomly in a basket that is open on top.
2. Description of Related Technology
In numerous supermarkets, typically in North America and in parts of Asia, the customer does not have to unload the shopping cart before the cash register, as this work is done by supermarket employees. However, because of the high cost for personnel, this service is rarely encountered in Europe and in many areas of the United States. Therefore, the customer has to remove the products from the cart and place them onto a conveyor belt moving toward the cash register or scanning apparatus. For heavy items such as six-packs of beverages, for example, and in case of elderly or infirm customers, this becomes difficult and may result in delays at the cash register.